bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Karin Kurosaki
| image = | race = Human | birthday = May 6''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | age = 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 19, page 17, 13 (as of Chapter 424) | gender = Female | height = 136 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 65 | weight = 31 kg (68 lbs.) | blood type = AO | affiliation = Kurosaki Clinic | occupation = Middle School Student, Nurse | team = None | previous team = Karakura Superheroes | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = Isshin Kurosaki (Father) Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, deceased) Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) Yuzu Kurosaki (Twin Sister) | education = Karakura South Primary School''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 8, page 6 Mashiba Middle School (As of Chapter 424) Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 6 | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Rie Kugimiya | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = Noemi Bayarri (Spain) Christine Byrd (Latin America) }} is the cynical and sarcastic daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, younger sister of Ichigo and fraternal twin sister of Yuzu. Appearance Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She is more often than not seen in sportswear, compared to her more femininely-dressed sister, with alternative shirts and trainers, giving her more of a tomboy appearance. Her eyes are large and dark and she sometimes wears a red cap upon her head and is seen with a soccer ball in many depictions. Seventeen months later, Karin now wears her hair in a short ponytail at the back of her head as well as the blue and white sailor fuku. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 6 As a result, Karin appears to be the most hardened and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin is a sensible person but is not above kicking her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable, which is generally a lot of the time. Despite this, she is still helpful around the clinic: both she and Yuzu helping out their father as nurses when they can. Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 17 She initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist; however, she can see them just as well as her brother Ichigo can. She can also sense them from great distances, which usually manifests as a headache. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her abilities to earn a little cash, such as her position as Karakura Red of Don Kanonji's Karakura Superheroes. Karin actually knows that Ichigo is a Shinigami and, out of concern, wants to know why he's suffering. History Eleven years ago, along with her fraternal twin sister Yuzu, Karin was born to Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. She was born with a four year old Ichigo Kurosaki as her only other sibling and shared with him the ability to see ghosts as clearly as he could. Little is known of her past other than the fact that she cried a lot in her younger days much like her sister. Six years ago, one fateful night changed the lives of the Kurosaki family all together. While walking home from the dojo that Ichigo had been training at, he and his mother were attacked by the Hollow, Grand Fisher. Protecting her son, Masaki died as a result, leaving all three of her children motherless. Both of her daughters decided then that they had to mature much faster than usual, with Yuzu deciding to take over the housework and looking after the family. However, Karin felt useless compared to her sister and decided that her way of contributing would be to never cause her family to worry about her and so stopped crying all together even when she was injured or upset. By the current timeline, Ichigo admits that it's been years since he'd seen her cry. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Karin first appears when Ichigo first arrives home, commenting to Yuzu that she should just leave their father and brother to their squabbling while requesting more food at the table and making fun of Ichigo's powers to see ghosts.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 10 She claims she does not care nor believe in ghosts despite being able to see them, much to the dismay of the Plus present in the room at that time. Isshin complains about how Ichigo never tells him about his problems, prompting Karin to tell him it's because he has no communication skills. This prompts Isshin to asks a poster on the wall of Masaki what he should do, as all of his children seem to be rather cold towards him, to which Karin responds that he should start by taking the poster down. Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 11-12 Karin struggles up the stairs to warn Ichigo about Fishbone D, a Hollow who has attacked the house, injured Isshin and captured Yuzu. She tells Ichigo to get away quickly before falling unconscious. Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 26-32 She, along with the rest of her family, except Ichigo, have their memories wiped of these events. Instead, they believe that a truck hit their house that night while they were all asleep. Karin acts rather annoyed that they "let the criminal get away."Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 5 Several days later, the Kurosaki Clinic is busy following a car crash. Karin helps to transport some patients around.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 17 However, when Yasutora Sado is carried into the clinic, she notices the parakeet he was carrying, which had the soul of a young boy inside it. The parakeet unintentionally begins to transmit its memories into Karin.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 20 Next morning, Yuzu tells Ichigo that Karin isn't feeling well and can't come to breakfast, to which Ichigo comments that it's rather rare for her to feel unwell. Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 1 The memories transmitted turn out to be the cause of Karin's sudden pains, and she ends up vomiting in the middle of the school day. Finally unable to take it, she tells Yuzu that she'll be leaving early. Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 7-9 .]] Instead of going home, though, Karin goes to Ichigo, and ends up collapsing right in front of him, prompting Rukia to order him to bring her home while she chases after Chad, as Ichigo would have to focus on protecting her more. As Ichigo takes her home, she wearily tells him about the strongest transmitted memory: Yūichi Shibata, the boy inside the parakeet, saw his mother being murdered right in front of him. Weeping, Karin begs Ichigo to save Yūichi and send him to "the other side" to reunite him with his mother. Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 17-20 Ichigo says that it was the first time he had seen her cry since their mother had died, and vows to stop her from crying anymore. She is promptly put to bed in order to rest while Ichigo deals with the Hollow who is attacking Rukia. When Yūichi is finally sent to Soul Society, Karin thanks Ichigo in her sleep.Bleach manga; Chapter 12, page 21 The next day, Yuzu shouts that she sees Ichigo jumping on the wall while they are in school. Karin at first dismisses the idea, but then sees Kon in Ichigo's body jumping so high it's impossible, and is shocked. Yuzu and their friend say it is Ichigo, but Karin dismisses the possibility that it's him and makes the others deny they saw what had happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, pages 14-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 16, page 4 .]] The entire Kurosaki family prepares for their yearly tradition of visiting their mother's grave on June 17th.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, page 18 Karin is annoyed when Isshin declares he has complete control over who gets what job during the trip, but gets happier when she is declared Staff Director. On the way to the grave, Karin runs ahead of Yuzu while saying the hill they're climbing isn't too hard to climb, to which Isshin begins to try to encourage Yuzu, but Karin eventually kicks Isshin down to the bottom of the hill when his "encouragement" begins to really annoy her.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 6-7 When she sees Rukia Kuchiki waving at Ichigo and watching her brother get flustered by her sudden appearance, she assumes that there is something going on between them, saying that he's at that age, and tells Yuzu to leave them alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 9 At the grave, Karin talks with her mother in her mind, telling her that the whole family is doing alright, although in Isshin's case she's disgusted at this fact.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 1 Next, she chides Yuzu for crying by their mother's grave, telling her to stop crying so much every year.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 17 They hear Isshin blowing the whistle for them to return; however, then Karin notices a ghost of a girl standing on the cliff, and goes over to her to talk to her, but suddenly the girl turns and comments a girl like her who can see and hear her will be very tasty. Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 18-19 Karin is able to see the true form of Grand Fisher and is horrified by it, but she is unable to defend herself and is struck down by the Hollow. She tries to stop Yuzu from approaching, but both end up captured by Grand Fisher. The Hollow begins to eat Yuzu, but Ichigo attacks Grand Fisher frees them.Bleach manga; Chapter 20, page 14-20 The two are left by Ichigo safely out of the way of the battle. Bleach manga; Chapter 21, page 4 Shortly afterward, Karin and Yuzu are brought home by Kon in Ichigo's body, who tells her he found them asleep, and tells her to rest. Karin recalls what happened with Grand Fisher and Ichigo saving her, though, and wonders what part of that was a dream. Bleach manga; Chapter 21, page 16-18 Karin is not impressed at all by "Ghost Bust," Don Kanonji's show, noting that Yuzu and Isshin are fascinated by it because she can't see ghosts, whereas Ichigo and Karin can see them, and so they don't find the show very interesting. Ichigo realizes that this was the reason she was the first to see the Hollow, and wonders if she can see Shinigami as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, page 8-9 The entire Kurosaki family attends the live broadcast of "Ghost Bust" at Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, page 15 Along with Ichigo, Rukia and Chad, Karin hears the spirit bound to the abandoned hospital where the show is being filmed, and is frightened by it to the point where she mutters that she shouldn't have come, although she denies she said anything to Isshin. As she continues to hear the screams, she feels sick and wonders where Ichigo went.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, page 8-9 When Kanonji attempts to "free" the spirit, his screams frighten Karin, and she doubles over in shock and fear.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 5-6 Shortly afterward, Ichigo begins to battle the spirit-turned Hollow, and Karin spots him doing this, almost unable to believe her eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, page 19 Ichigo jumps into the hospital by breaking a window, and Isshin makes sure Karin and Yuzu weren't hurt by the glass. Yuzu asks Karin if they should look for Ichigo, but Karin is still confused over Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, page 6 Yuzu's scream of excitement when Don Kanonji appears at the Kurosaki clinic catches Karin's attention, and she looks out the window to see what's the matter, but instead sees Ichigo and Rukia running to find another Hollow. Bleach manga; Chapter 33, page 17-18 Several days later, when Uryū Ishida scatters Hollow Bait across Karakura Town in a challenge with Ichigo, Karin is one of the people who notices the strange change in atmosphere which precedes the appearance of a massive wave of Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, page 20 Her friends notice the sudden drop in Karin's performance in soccer, and Karin decides to leave because she finds herself unable to concentrate. However, at that moment, Yasutora Sado appears in the lot she was playing in, and a Hollow follows him in. Bleach manga; Chapter 38, page 17-20 Chad gets Karin out of the way of the Hollow's attack, and is surprised Karin can see it. Fortunately, Karin warns him about the Hollow before it crushes them both, and guides him away from the monster's attacks, acting as his eyes when she realizes he cannot see it. Chad protests, concerned about her safety, but Karin insists as she wants to know their connection with Ichigo. Chad strikes the Hollow, but then is injured greatly by the following blow. When Karin's friends come to see how she's doing, she tells them to leave, afraid the Hollow will attack them. Hoping to draw it away from them, Karin flees the scene.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, page 4-16 Karin witnesses Chad beating the Hollow with his newfound power, wondering what it is and realizes that he's now able to see the Hollow. The exhausted Chad falls after defeating the Hollow and Karin runs over to see if he's alright. She is annoyed that Chad is only concerned about her safety, noting that he's similar to Ichigo in that respect. Deciding to get Isshin to see him, Karin runs off.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, page 6-15 However, Urahara takes Chad away before she comes back.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 19 Isshin assumes Karin just wanted some time with him, prompting Karin to punch him in the face. She then continues to wonder where Chad went.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, page 2-3 Karin attends a fireworks festival with the rest of the Kurosaki family, although when they find Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin are very loud and acting out of character, due to apparently drinking fruit juice that was diluted with wine. After the festival, both Yuzu and Karin, fast asleep, are carried home by Ichigo, much to his annoyance and not helped by the fact that Isshin makes a rather perverted joke. Bleach manga; Chapter 68, page 8-18 Ichigo leaves for Soul Society while Karin is asleep. Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 11 Soul Society arc Karin spots a flying Hollow which she has been seeing lately, wondering what it is.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 81 & 82 She then decides to follow it since she has nothing better to do, wondering where it is going.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 82 & 83 However, the Hollow is suddenly destroyed by Don Kanonji.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 83 & 84 As he introduces himself to her, she wonders why he came to Karakura Town when Ichigo is away.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 84 & 85 He explains her what the flying creature was and offers her to join Karakura Superheroes in order to protect the town from Hollows.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 85 & 86 Although she isn't enthusiastic about that idea, she changes her mind when Kanonji bids her to take the role of Karakura Red.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 86 & 87 However, she has to share her title with Jinta Hanakari.Bleach manga, Volume 10, the sketch between Chapters 87 & 88 Along with Ururu Tsumugiya, they are able to defeat a number of Hollows, much to the chagrin of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's official replacement.Bleach manga; Chapter 88.5 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Karin later reveals that she does, in fact, know that her brother is a Shinigami. When he leaves his body as a Shinigami, she grabs onto his arm in order to try and prevent Ichigo from confronting Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo, the first Arrancar that arrive in Karakura Town. However, she fails and Ichigo leaves anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 14-15 As Rukia Kuchiki convinces Yuzu and Isshin to stay at their house, Karin is looking at her suspiciously.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 2 Ichigo soon leaves to the Visored training ground without a word, causing Yuzu cry over his disappearance. Karin tells her he will come back for sure, but gets annoyed with her moaning and Isshin's buffoonery.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 1-2 She also encounters Tōshirō Hitsugaya while he is stationed in the World of the Living. Upon seeing his talent in soccer, she manages to convince him to join her team and help them win the match. After their victory, she realizes that he too is a Shinigami after he saves her from a large Hollow and easily purifies it. She tries to find out where her missing brother is but Hitsugaya reveals that he is also in the dark with regards to Ichigo’s Visored training. Despite this, he reassures her that Ichigo would be alright.Bleach anime; Episode 132 One month after his disappearance, an unconscious Ichigo is returned home, and put to his bed to rest. Yuzu and Karin are arguing whether they should have dinner in his room, but they are overheard by Rukia, who tells them he wouldn't mind that. After the dinner, they stay there overnight.Bleach manga; Chapter 237, page 9-11 & 13-14 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Ichigo confronts Aizen once again, he closes his eyes and remarks that Karin and Yuzu are all right at their house, presumably sensing their reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 5 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc .]] Over the 17 months following Ichigo's loss of his spiritual powers, Karin's have grown stronger. Though she acts as if it is a pain, she does not ask Ichigo about it, and deals with it herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 10-11 She frequently visits the Urahara Shop.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 22 Karin visits Kisuke Urahara, who sells her various goods for repelling spirits and Hollows. When she asks if Kisuke is sure that he does not want money from her that day, he insists that it is fine as he owes Ichigo a lot. Kisuke then asks Karin how Ichigo is and how she feels. Karin comments that it is fine even if his Shinigami powers do not return, saying that Ichigo has always been fighting and protecting, and now it is her turn to protect Ichigo. Then leaves the store. On her way out, Kisuke asks her to let him know if something were to happen and that he will prepare something. Karin thanks him and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 17-21 At the Kurosaki Clinic, Karin asks Yuzu where Ichigo is as they have dinner. Yuzu tells her that he is upstairs and when she had called him, he had told her that he would eat later. Karin then calls teenage boys gross and perverts. Yuzu scolds her for saying such things during dinner, denying that Ichigo is like that. Karin relents, but says that she should let go of her delusions about Ichigo, saying that he is not an anime character. Yuzu denies she thought of him like that and storms off, telling Karin that it is her turn to clean up. As she wonders if Ichigo had been cold to Yuzu again, she decides to make him console her later. However, Ichigo rushes passed her and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 430, pages 5-7 Karin waits for Ichigo to come home late one night, revealing that he has arrived home late for the last two nights while telling Yuzu to go to bed. Both girls argue for a bit until he comes home. Happy that he is back, they bid him goodnight before going to bed.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 1-4 As Ichigo arrives home to find Shūkurō Tsukishima in his house, Karin, under his influence, says that Tsukishima dropped in without a word and has not changed at all. Tsukishima asks if he is being too much trouble but Karin replies not at all. When Ichigo grabs Tsukishima, she is shocked and tries to get her brother to let him go, saying he is hurting him. Ichigo asks Tsukishima what he has done and Tsukishima tells Karin and Yuzu that it is okay and Ichigo is probably just angry he stayed so late. Bleach manga; Chapter 453, pages 1-4 As Ichigo and Kūgo Ginjō enter Tsukishima's mansion, they are greeted by Karin and other friends of Ichigo. Karin, along with everyone else tells Ichigo that Tsukishima is not angry and then tells Ichigo he should apologize.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, page 6-9 Some time later, following Kūgo's defeat and Tsukishima's death, she returns back to normal, alongside Ichigo's friends and the rest of his family.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 14 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Karin is having a meal when she hears Ichigo kicking Asguiaro out of the window.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 2 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Not much is known about Karin, but she is able to at least see spirits like her brother Ichigo could (prior to him obtaining Shinigami powers). Spiritual Power: Tōshirō Hitsugaya also mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have gotten stronger and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition.Bleach''manga; Chapter 424, page 10 '''Enhanced Strength': As demonstrated, her kicks were strong enough to hurt weak Hollows. Keen Aim: Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats weak Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them.Bleach manga; Volume 10, Omake chapter 88.5, page 4 Quotes *(To Yuzu Kurosaki about ghosts) "Whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing."Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 11 *(To Kisuke Urahara) "From now on, it's my turn to protect my brother."Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 23 References Navigation de:Karin Kurosaki es:Karin Kurosaki fr:Karin Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Kurosaki Family